bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Liite:MNOG-opas 7
Tämä sivu on virallisen Mata Nui Online Game -läpipeluuoppaan suomennosprojektia varten. Ko-Koro As I re-enter the tunnel and observe the workers as they widen the entrance, I think back to Jala, Captain of the Guard at Ta-Koro. What was it that he had said about the North March? Perhaps I can be of some assistance there. I follow the tunnel to Ta-Koro and seek out the Captain. When I find him, my instincts are confirmed. "Muukalainen, oletko kuullut?" he asks when I greet him. "Olemme häviöllä. Ja Toat ovat täysin kadonneet." "Tiedustelijani ovat tuoneet raportteja muista kylistä tänään. Uutiset eivät ole hyviä. Rahit lähenevät kaikilla puolilla, ja niiden lukumäärät ovat liian suuria laskettaviksi. Tren Kromin kaatumisen jälkeen menetin täysin yhteyden Pohjoisrajaan." "Mutta me emme mene hiljaa Makutan varjoon niin kauan kuin suuren Mangain lämpö ja valo vielä liekehtivät! Tiedän erään manööverin, jota kukaan ei osaa odottaa. Toivon vain, että Vakama ja muut kuuntelisivat." "Mitä uutisia muista kylistä?" I ask. "Ainakin sinä olet nähnyt joitakin pieniä voittoja, mutta Makutan paha saastuneisuus yhä leviää ympäri Mata Nuita", Jala says. "Muut kylät sinnittelevät, kun ne vielä voivat. Onepu on niin ahtaalla; hän ei voi antaa edes yhtä Ussal-joukkojen rykmenttiä! Ei yhtä ainoata rykmenttiä!" "Mikä manööveri?" I query. "On ehdottoman tärkeää, että kylät rakentavat linnoituksia ja valmistautuvat viimeiseen puolustukseen", Jala confides in me. "Odotan monien Rahien uhkaavan kyliä hyvin pian." "Vakama sanoo, että Toat kokoontuvat Kini-Nuilla saaren keskellä. Meidän täytyy suojella heitä, kun he täyttävät tehtäväänsä. Jokaisen Turagan täytyy lähettää sankareita auttamaan Toia Kini-Nuilla. Makuta ei odota sitä." "Minun täytyy tietää, mitä Pohjoisrajalle tapahtui", Jala broods. "Minulla ei ole ylimääräisiä sotilaita, ja olet todistautunut neuvokkaaksi ja rehelliseksi. Joten kysyn sinulta: liitytkö Vartioon?" "Liityn Vartioon", I reply. "Mitä tarvitset minun tekevän?" "Minua lämmittää se, että olet päättänyt hyväksyä luottamuksemme", begins Jala. "Vakama tulee olemaan tyytyväinen." "Pohjoisraja on jäinen sola, jonka luona Ta-Wahi kohtaa Ko-Wahin. Ko-Korolaisia on nähty vähän viime kuukausien aikana ja olen kuullut vielä vähemmästä. Mutta se ei välttämättä tarkoita, että he ovat ongelmissa; hiljaisuus on aina ollut heidän tapansa." "Vartiolla on siellä pieni vartioasema, jonne pääsee vain köysiradalla. He vahtivat Raheja vastaan jäätävistä korkeuksista. He vahtivat myös Ko-Korolaisia." "Pelkään, että Makutan palvelijat ovat vieneet kaikki tiedustelijani. Ota tämä arvonmerkki ja näytä se vartiomiehelle köysiradalla. Hän päästää sinut läpi. Sitten ota yhteys tiedustelijoihimme Pohjoisrajalla ja hanki raportti Makutan ponnisteluista vuorilla. Onnea, matkailija." I bid Jala goodbye and head out for the perimeter of Ta-Koro. I ascend the many steps along the outer wall until I meet the sentry. center "Vain vartijat saavat kulkea tästä", he tells me. I show him my ensign. "Saat kulkea tästä", he says. Ta-Koro guards are not exactly known for their stimulating conversation. I climb onto the cablecar and it whisks me up the mountain. It is quite a contrast in temperature as I move from the fiery lava of Ta-Koro to the snowy clime of Ko-Wahi. At the top of the cablecar run, I discover a small hut. It appears to be an abandoned outpost. Within the hut is a Heatstone. I feel foolish for not having thought to bring one myself. I pick it up and place it in my backpack. Outside the hut, there are footprints in the snow leading up the mountain. Having no other directions to Ko-Koro, I decide to follow them through the drifts. I soon come across an astonishing sight. Some poor villager has been encased in ice! Perhaps I am not too late. I take out the Heatstone to see if I can melt the villager out of the ice. center The villager quickly revives. He is startled to see me, and he runs away. I follow him. He appears trapped at the base of a large drift when suddenly a door opens revealing an icy tunnel. He disappears down the tunnel and I follow him once more. Safely within the confines of the tunnel, the villager sees no need to continue to run away. He is examining himself in the reflection on the ice as I approach him. "Kuka olet?" I ask. "Kopeke", he answers. Mindful of the task Jala has sent me on, I get straight to the point. "Mitä tapahtui Ta-Korolaisten vartiolle?" "Makuta johdatti heidät jäähän, ja pelkään, etteivät he palaa", Kopeke answers. "Jos et olisi tullut ja pelastanut minua, kohtaisin samankaltaisen kohtalon." "Missä olen?" I ask. "En halua tulla kysellyksi", says Kopeke. "Jos etsit vastauksia, tee niin Ko-Korossa. Siellä sinä löydät meditaatiota ja mietiskelyä. Se on Turaga Nujun tapa ajatella kaikkia asioita, ja hänen Pyhätöstään Ihun huipulla voi nähdä pitkälle eteen ja pitkälle taakse." "Ko-Korossa kunnioitamme tietoa kaiken muun yläpuolella. Sinulla täytyy olla suurta tietoutta päästäksesi edes astumaan jalallasi sinne. Olet se, joka tavoittelee tämän ajan kirjaamista, ja niin tulet epäilyksettä matkaamaan jäiset kinokset etsiessäsi vastauksia. Mutta todellinen näkö paljastaa monia asioita, ja tulevaisuuden tunteminen voi olla vaarallista. Se on sinun valintasi." "Viisaus on aina Turagan kantamus. En odota sitä sinulta." Kopeke returns to looking at the icy reflections on the wall. I discover that he is not looking at himself. Rather, from his vantage point he can see both the cablecar and the hut. Perhaps he is a sentry, guarding this tunnel entrance. I appear free to continue on to Ko-Koro, so I continue to head farther into the tunnel. My progress is soon stopped however when I come to a locked gate. center The lock appears to be controlled by the carved blocks of ice scattered about me on the floor. Each block displays an image of a mask. I recognize a few: Toa Lewa’s mask, Turaga Matau’s mask, and Toa Pohatu’s mask. I also note the symbols at the bottom of each column. I am clearly supposed to place the icy blocks into the slots of the columns. At first, I am not certain which blocks go where. But very soon I have figured it out and the gate opens up to reveal the steps beyond. I continue on my way to Ko-Koro. center The path is precarious, what with all of the ice and snow and blowing wind. I am not alone out here however. Two guards stand duty outside the main entrance. They shake off their drifts of snow as they greet me. center I enter what appears to be the main building of Ko-Koro. There is a large pot over a fire in the center. A large mask overlooks the well-lit room. There are several villagers here. They appear to be studying the writing on the wall. I interrupt the villager nearest to me. "Tervetuloa, matkailija, Pyhättöön", he says. "Voit liittyä joukkoomme meditaatiossamme, jos haluat. Nuju kunnioittaa kaikkia viisaita Matoraneja, jotka liittyvät Etsintään. Jos haluat puhua Turagamme kanssa, sinun täytyy odottaa Matoron paluuta. Hän on ainoa, joka pystyy kääntämään Nujun viisautta. Onko jotakin, jota haluaisit tietää?" "Mikä on Etsintä?" I ask. "Näihin seiniin ja tauluihin on kirjoitettu suuret profetiat", he tells me. "Edes osan niiden puheesta ymmärtäminen vaatii vuosien meditaatiota ja kärsivällistä selvittämistä." I don’t have years. I need answers now. I press on. "Kuka on Nuju?" "Nuju on Ko-Koron Turaga. Hänen meditaationsa yltävät menneisyyteen ja tulevaisuuteen, ja hän on tulkinnut paljon muinaisista profetioista. Hän saa näkyjä." "Hän tekee todella vähän sellaista, joka ei ole jollain tavalla merkittävää Mata Nuin tulevaisuudelle, ja Kanohi Matatu antaa hänelle voiman siirtää esineitä pelkällä tahdon voimalla." Perhaps Nuju can give me the answers I seek. But this fellow says I need Matoro to speak to him. "Missä Matoro on?" I ask. "Matoro on yksin, metsästämässä Raheja kukkuloilla", he replies. "Saat etsiä häntä, jos haluat, mutta ole varuillasi: Ihu ei ole armollinen edes Ko-Korolaiselle." Suddenly, part of the wall gives way and another icy tunnel appears. "Ota tämä kulkutie päästäksesi kukkuloille. Matoro usein jättää jälkeensä merkkilippuja, jottei hän eksyisi. Jos seuraat niitä, saatat päästä hänen luokseen." I thank the villager and head once more down an icy tunnel. When I arrive at the other end, I discover one of Matoro’s signal flags and his footprints in the snow. I follow them as the snow begins to fall heavily. Soon, I am headed up the slippery, snow-covered slopes of Mount Ihu, following Matoro’s trail of red signal flags. Although cold and windy with falling snow, the path is not too difficult to follow at first. Then suddenly, it strikes. A blinding whiteout of a blizzard! I can hardly see my own hand in front of my face. Everywhere I turn, I can only see the white of the blowing snowstorm. Reluctantly, I press on in the hopes of finding Matoro. I am so cold, and I am beginning to tire from trudging through the thick drifts of snow. Have I seen that rock before? Am I going in circles? Ah, another signal flag up ahead! If I can just reach it. center I am thrilled to finally reach the bright red signal flag flapping vigorously in the wind. But where is Matoro? Which way do I go? My victory is brief. I must continue to search for Matoro in the blinding snow. At first my spirits lift, as the signal flags are now easier to find. I move from one to another, each time thinking that this will be the one that brings me to Matoro. But each time I am disappointed. And then, the signal flags are gone. There is nothing to see but snow, snow, and more snow. I am very tired now. So sleepy. At least I’m not cold anymore. I feel a warm sensation all over. I decide to take a brief rest. All is dark as I close my eyes. I am grateful to bid rid of the omnipresent white. I am dreaming. Words are floating through my head, racing away from me. And then a symbol floats before me. It grows larger as it comes closer to me. Closer, closer, closer. center Before I can figure out what the symbol means, it disappears and I hear someone speaking to me. "Energiaa..." he offers. I take it. "Lepoa..." he says. I close my eyes once more. When I awake, I am in a cave. Matoro is nearby. I recognize him by the signal flag he carries. Before I can speak to him, Matoro is alerted to something outside. Perhaps he has trapped a Rahi. He leaves the cave. I have strength enough only to watch. A tall stranger is barely visible on the horizon. But he is not responsible for tripping Matoro’s wire. No, certainly the very large and angry Rahi nearby has done that. center Matoro is caught off-guard, but raises his pickaxe to protect himself. It is of no consequence however as the Rahi easily swats him into a snowbank. It appears all is lost for Matoro as the Rahi moves in for the kill. The Rahi’s attack is stopped though by the sudden appearance of the tall stranger. He is armed with a sword and shield, and he is blocking the Rahi’s path. The Rahi strikes out at the stranger, but too late. The stranger has quickly moved away. center As he turns to face the beast, the stranger’s mask changes shape and, instantly, he is gone. The Rahi looks about for the stranger, confused by his disappearance. Soon, the sound of sword striking Rahi armor echoes around us. The stranger retreats and circles around invisibly for another attack. His footprints in the snow give him away however, and the Rahi strikes. The stranger is caught within the jaws of the beast, shaken, and thrown into a drift. The stranger reappears from the drift. His mask changes again. As it does so, two more strangers appear. They all look exactly alike. center Now even more befuddled, the Rahi looks first from one stranger, then to the next, and then to the next as they back him onto an overhang of cliff. The three strangers draw their swords together. Apparently surrounded with no chance of escape, the Rahi chooses his target and strikes. Unfortunately for the Rahi, he has chosen incorrectly. The stranger he attacks is but a chimera who merely shimmers and disappears after the assault. The remaining two strangers thrust their swords into the ground, breaking off the overhang. The roar of the Rahi echoes mournfully as it plummets downward into the swirling mists of snow. Matoro, having regained his feet, walks up next to the stranger and gazes over the cliff. No sooner has he done this than he is alone, for the other stranger’s mask has returned to its original form and his doppelganger is gone. Some time later, we are safely back in the Sanctum. The stranger, whom I now know to be Toa Kopaka, has left us. Matoro is by Turaga Nuju’s side. I approach them both. "Minä käännän Nujun sanat sinulle, matkailija", says Matoro. "Hän on tarkkailut sinua pitkän aikaa. Roolisi Mata Nuin kohtalossa on tärkeämpi kuin tiedät. Mata Nui nukkuu, mutta sinä, kuten Toat, saat olla hänen heräämisensä syy." "Nuju tietää, että haluaisit kysyä kysymyksiä häneltä, ja hän vastaa niihin. Kun olet valmis, hän haluaa kysyä kysymyksen sinulta. Mitä kysymyksiä haluat kysyä Nujulta, matkailija?" "Missä Toat ovat?" I ask Nuju. Nuju erupts in a string of beeps, clicks, and whistles. Matoro is listening intently and nods his head. "Toat yhdistyvät ja löytävät lisää voimaa liittymisessä", Matoro translates. "He yhdistävät taitonsa, tietonsa, tahtonsa tulemaan Viisaudeksi ja Rohkeudeksi, jotka ennustuksessa on Wairuhaksi ja Akamaiksi nimetty. Näissä muodoissa he ovat Toa Kaitat. Toa Kaitat tulevat viimein kohtaamaan Makutan." "Heidän poissaolonsa aikana Mata Nuin kansan täytyy toimia yhdessä suojellakseen kotejaan ja kaikkea, mitä he tietävät. He tarvitsevat suurta rohkeutta, sillä Toat eivät ole täällä suojelemassa heitä." "Mitä tapahtuu Mata Nuille?" I wonder aloud. There are more clicks and whistles, and then Matoro continues. "Nuju sanoo, että sinun täytyy ymmärtää tämä: luomisessa on tuhoa. Tuhossa on uudelleensyntymä. Ei ole olemassa sellaista kuin tyhjyys; kaikki asiat ovat alituisessa vaihtelussa." "Jos Toat voittavat, Mata Nui kohtaa suurta iloa... ja suurta muutosta. Pimeys tulee haihdutetuksi, mutta meidän täytyy vartioida saartamme hyvin varmistaaksemme, ettei mikään muu paha nouse ottamaan sen paikkaa." I contemplate this for a while. When the silence becomes awkward, I reluctantly ask, "Mikä kysymys?" "Olet se, joka tulee ohjaamaan Matoraneja", Matoro translates after Nuju’s flurry of sounds. "Mutta vain, jos olet oppinut sen, mikä oli tarpeellista oppia matkoillasi." "Kun Toa Kaitat ovat maan alla, Matoranien täytyy linnoittaa kylänsä ja valmistautua suureen taisteluun. Täytyy myös luoda liittouma, pieni joukko, joka kootaan keistä hyvänsä, joita Turagat voivat lainata, auttamaan Toia heidän viimeisellä tehtävällään." "Nujun kysymys on tämä: Mihin paikkaan sinä johdat liittouman?" This is an unanticipated question. I thought perhaps Nuju would ask me to do something. Instead, he is telling what I am to do testing me to see if I am up to the task. I consider all of the places I have seen on my journey. I think hard upon where an alliance can do the most good. Then suddenly it comes to me. I know where we must go, and I tell Turaga Nuju. Nuju nods his head in the affirmative. "Olkoon niin", says Matoro. "Nuju uskoo, että olet se, joka tämän tehtävän voi suorittaa. Vie tämä viesti kaikkien kylien Turagoille, ja he voivat aloittaa kohtalokkaat valmistelunsa. Nuju luottaa sinuun, seikkailija." Luokka:Mata Nuin Online Gamen läpipeluuopas